None of the Colors Ever Light Up Anymore
by corpuscalypso
Summary: A love story where the unexpected will rule over the minds of all.


**Letting you know now that I wanted to get the idea down. This will most likely turn out to be a one-shot, cuz apparently I am good at those :P**

**My OC, minesies, BTR is not so mine, but I'm going to extract the lovely and oh so innocent Carlos for this fic :P (*Also don't own the rights to Pierce the Veil)**

**Also, Davian Faustus Trace, is my OCs name, don't ask me where I came up with that, I like weird names.**

**Title credit goes to Pierce the Veil's Caraphernelia. I recommend it, go check it out :P**

~~None of the Colors Ever Light Up Anymore

_1 a.m._

Davian gripped his steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. Tears streamed down his pale face and drip from his chin.

Davian never really liked crying, but he did it often not two years ago. He pushed his auburn hair out of his face ad he looked in his rear-view mirror.

He looked at the lonely teenage boy he did two years ago, but now with manlier features and an earring. Two years ago, he looked this way wearing black with all strangers around him. Two years ago, he packed his bags with what felt like the same tears burning down his cheeks. Two years ago, after his father, his only living relative, died from a "self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head". His only shoulder to lean on, his only support system, killed himself.

Why was he crying now?

It's slightly less life-changing than his father committing suicide, but he is extremely upset. Although he is 18 now, he had another nightmare. He has these almost every month since his death. He just had to be the one to find his body...

After he woke up in cold sweats and shaking violently, he ran to his car to take a drive, as he usually did. But as assumed, his car won't start, which is why he is crying so heavily.

He took one of his hands off the steering wheel to reach into the glove compartment. He pulled out a small picture frame. The frame was a sleek black with small clear bumps in different patterns that look like fireworks. Little lights can be found underneath the clear bumps, but those batteries have been dead for a while. The picture within was a picture of Davian and his father, arms on each other's shoulders and smiling brightly. Davian let more tears fall as he flung the picture frame across the passenger's side. It didn't matter; none of the colors ever light up anymore anyway.

Davian didn't hear or see the boy approach his car, but he looked to his driver's window to see him after he rasped three times.

Davian un-clasped his hands from the steering wheel; he used one to wipe of his face and the other to open his door to see what the Latino teen needed of him at this time.

"You ran passed me in the lobby. I was wondering if...you were all right." Aside for the obviousness that he was in fact, not all right, he responded to the teen.

"Well, what are you doing up so late?"

"Oh, um, I was planning on pranking my roommates...do you feel up to helping? Maybe?" Davian sniffled before nodding while actually smiling.

"Sounds fun."

"Oh, you bet it is!" the Latino's voice suddenly going up a few decibels, surprising Davian. "Oh yeah, I didn't catch your name!"

"It's Davian. Family name..."

"Understandable. Imma call ya Davie! I'm Carlos. But you can call me...Carlos!" He said as he nudged Davian with his elbow. He chuckled at himself which made Davian laugh a bit with him. "So you live at the Palm Woods?"

"Yep, I've been here two years."

"I've never seen you around!"

"I'm usually in the studio practicing. I never go down to the pool. Germs in it; that's my irrational fear."

"I love the pool! Wow. You are the first person I have met who didn't like it!"

"It's just...gross." Carlos looked at Davian with an expression of mock disgust. Davian laughed it off.

"So, practicing in the studio, as in meaning you're a..."

"Dancer. I took ballet since I was 3, per my request."

"Wow, that's kind of..."

"Gay? Yeah, but overall, I am just that." Carlos furrowed his eyebrows, obviously confused by Davian's statement. Davian shrugged it off. "Well, how are you a rising star?"

"I'm in a boy band."

"Oh, so that's not gay?"

"NOoOoOo...well... maybe a little...but you can say it doesn't bother me too much."

"Oh, Sunshine, I already picked up on that. My gaydar is flawless." Carlos' eyes were wide as he stopped dead in his tracks in the lobby.

"W..what?" His voice cracked.

"So young, so naïve."

"Hey now, you look almost the same age as me—"

"Am not! I'm just short for my age...I'm 18!"

"So short, so naïve." Carlos said, sticking his tongue out.

"Do that again, and I'll bite it." Carlos then made a pouty lip.

"I'll bite that too." Okay, so at this point, they are not-so-subtly flirting. This continued until Carlos hushed Davian when they stopped walking in front of the room 2J.

"This is where you live?" Davian whispered. Carlos nodded. He opened the door. Carlos led him to the kitchen counter and motioned for him to kneel behind it. Carlos joined him on the ground.

"Okay," Carlos whispered, "before I saw you I was just in the lobby to kill time, and no one's ever there. I needed to make sure they were all asleep—"

"Who again?" Carlos sighed.

"Kendall, James and Logan. My roommates and bandmates."

"Right, go on."

"So I put a tiny speaker under each of their pillows before bed and recorded Katie's scream from a commercial she was in...Katie is Kendall's sister."

"Got it."

"Okay so all I have to do is press this here button."

"Can I press it?"

"No..."

"But you wanted me to help. That's why I came."

"I thought it was my uncontrollable charm and amicable gestures."

"I wanna push the button." Carlos instinctively stuck out his bottom lip into his pouty face. He saw Davian smirk a bit.

The next second, Davian lunged and gently nipped at Carlos' lip, earning a squeak from Carlos. When the Latino felt Davian pull away, he quickly slid his tongue out of his own mouth and traced Davian's upper lip.

Carlos felt he succeeded as he saw Davian's eyes flutter closed from the enjoyment. His own eyes closed as he felt Davian's arm snake around him slowly then quickly pulled him, colliding their lips fully together and Carlos' tongue in Davian's mouth, causing Davian to smirk from his winning that battle.

The next battle was of their battle of dominance in exploring each other's mouths. Davian won that, too. Feeling this victory, he pushed Carlos' back to the ground, following him down. Davian straddled Carlos' hips and place his hand on his toned chest. He felt Carlos' hands travel from his back to his hair; he pulled and tugged, making him kiss Carlos harder.

And in a second, the mood in the air went from lust to horror as the teens heard a very quiet scream to them, but a loud one to the rest of BTR, causing all but one door to open (thank God, slightly, it's Mrs. Knight's and Katie's room) and three attractive teenage boys came into the dark living room area with what Davian could only assume to be very angry expressions.

Yet, Davian didn't move. He gently put pressure on Carlos' lip with his own, giving him a sweet chaste kiss before the lights flashed on.

"OH GOOD GOD!" Carlos looked up and back to see Logan shielding his eyes with his hands. The Latino burst out with laughter and Davian smiled, joining in laughing.

"What? Logan, what do you see?" Davian heard another voice say from the other side of the counter. Carlos took that as a warning and connected their mouths again lustfully.

"HOLY MOTHER OF—"

"JAMES! Shut up! Don't wake up my mom—what the hell Carlos?" Davian felt Carlos smile into the kiss.

The colors he saw every time Davian kissed Carlos were as bright as the sun. Carlos, his sunshine.

**Wow, like supa-lame ending/wrap up thing. But still. I needed to post this, because I actually love it.**

**And the name Davian Faustus Trace is not a random name I made up. Davian means Love and Faustus means Lucky. They fit very well into the story, and I adore that. Yes, I did research...cuz I'm a nerdddddd :PPP**

**Reviews give you love and all the NA NA NAs in the world (MCR thing...you may or may not understand...) but I digress, please review!**


End file.
